Your Guardian Angel
by Izaiomi-Chan
Summary: Hanayo Koizumi una timida joven de primer año es obligada a salir con Souske Yamazaki un nadador de ultimo año quien la obliga a salir con el en un lapso se dos meses, siendo chantajeada por este. Pues el le revelaría al su amado Makoto Tachibana sus sentimientos y esta termina aceptando. Sin sentir amor por ese chico acepta para salvarse más termina acercándose más al chico q ama.


Una joven de cabellos castaños claros fijo su mirada purpura en otra muy intensa de color aguamarina, estaba acorralada entre su casillero y los enormes brazos del muy alto chico de mirada penetrante. Su cuerpo temblaba, des u cuello bajaban gotas de sudor y no podía sacar el habla. El joven estaba demasiado cerca pues ella sentía su aliento al lado de su mejilla, se asustó y cerro sus ojos cuando el había realizado un extraño movimiento por parte de él. ( La verdad es que el solo espanto un mosquito) pero aun así con alguien tan asustadiza esto es normal, volviendo a la escena- la joven tembló ante el repentino movimiento realizado por el, cerro sus ojos lo más fuerte que pudo y se puso en una extraña posición que hizo al joven reír al joven.

Este se alejó de ella para comenzar a carcajearse, esta se asombró en ver que alguien con ese tipo de mirada podía reírse de esa manera, bajo la guarda por haberle visto y entonces cayó en cuenta nuevamente y se colocó en la misma rara pose. El joven detuvo su risa intentando volver a la posición en la que había estado pero ella se lo impidió caminando un paso más frente a él alejándole de ella. La sonrisa de él se ensancho más y tuvo que dejar el "ataque" para aguantar su risa. Esta chica era por demás muy graciosa, pero debía continuar con el plan.

¿?- Jeje perdón, no quiero atacarte. Jajaja- rio un poco y la chica bajo sus manos un poco.- Es que necesitaba hablar contigo y perdona si te asuste.- sonrió un poco y llevo su mirar al de la chica quien estaba cambiando la pose pero cuando vio que la miraba cubrió su carta con sus manos para protegerse de él. El peli marrón se alejó un poco sonriéndole para que no tuviera nada que temer, ella dejo la pose y se puso derecha asintiendo con vergüenza por lo cobarde que es. –Bien... lo que necesito decirte es que- respiro hondo para darse valor.- Que quiero que salgas conmigo.- y así fue como a la joven le cayó un enorme balde de agua en la cabeza se salpico al chico frente a ella y provoco su desmayo instantáneo.

Abrió sus ojos purpura y vio un techo color blanco, se incorporó poco poco, miro a su alrededor, vio una mesa a su lado izquierdo, una ventana con una hermosa vista al patio trasero de la institución, una tela enorme blanca que cubría la mitad de la cama en la que estaba acostada, un escritorio detrás de esta, a su derecha vio la entrada de la enfermería, un cama igual a la de ella, un joven fornido y ancho de cabellos casi negros sentado a su lado, una- interrumpió su recorrido hasta dar con el joven quien la veía estoico y se activó el sensor de peligro donde se alejó de él y volvió a utilizar esa rara pose que hizo reír al chico unos minutos atrás y tenía el mismo efecto en el nuevamente.

¿?- ¡N-n-no s-se a-a-a-acerque!- exclamo muy asustada y con voz temblorosa y cubrió un poco su cuerpo con la sabana para protegerse de él. El joven la veía divertido, quien diría que esa chica tan introvertida sería tan divertida, pero eso no era lo que él quería saber.

¿?- Vamos Hanayo-san no te asustes.-dijo al cerrar sus ojos y mover su mano de arriba abajo.- No te are nada, solo quiero hablar con-

Hanayo- ¡E-eso no es cierto Yamazaki-san!- se descubrió de las sábanas blancas.- ¡U-usted… U-Usted quie-ere bu-burlarse-se de mí!- le miro con seriedad y tristeza.- ¡E-estuve en e-esa rara fi-fiesta y…. y escu-cuche su pa-pateti-tico plan!- le miro con mucha rabia y apretó las sabanas del colchón en el que estaba sentada. El joven la miro sorprendido.

El habla no llego departe del chico este solo se mantuvo en silencio por la vergüenza que sentía y la pena que esa chica le daba. Ella no se merecía nada de lo que él le estaba y le haría en esos momentos. Con una enorme sonrisa la convencería de salir con él por su bien y el de ella.

Sousuke- Perfecto señorita Hanaya pero que pasaría si no se un día le llega al casillero de tu amado un sobre misterioso donde el contenido de esa misteriosa carta serían los tan acallados sentimientos que profesas por el.-La chica guardo silencio también pero no fue solo por vergüenza si no por impotencia. Como este sínico se atrevía a usar sus sentimientos como chantaje. Él tenía una sonrisa digna de una persona sin corazón por los más débiles siendo ella de esa categoría. Con firmeza se negaría.

Hanayo-¡E-eso n-no cambiara na-nada Yamazaki-san! ¡Tachibana-kun no es alguien cruel! ¡El-

Sousuke- Eso es lo que no sabes Hanayo-chin…-acerco su rostro al de la chica sus narices casi rosando y su aliento golpeo su boca.- ¿Qué te garantiza que realmente lo sea?- se separó de ella recostándose de la silla y con una enorme sonrisa triunfal pensando que había ganado su mini batalla al verla temblar y mirarle con odio por lo que le estaba haciendo.

Hanayo- ¡N-no! ¡E-eso es men-mentira! ¡Makoto Tachibana-kun jamás sería un tirano como usted Sousuke-san! ¡Él no es así! ¡El-

Sousuke- ¿Lo conoces? ¿Eres su mejor amiga? ¿Su novia?- ella buscaba como combatirle pero al final solo bajo la cabeza y agarro las sabanas con fuerza por que ella no era ni su novia, ni tan siquiera su amiga cercana solo lo miraba cuando acudía a las competencias de su hermana gemela que estaba en natación y en el mismo club que él. No lo conocía ni mucho menos era una conocida para él, no era nada solo una espectadora y eso la hacía sentirse vacía y sentirse impotente. Alzo su rostro, unas lágrimas adornaban sus sonrojadas mejillas y aun agarraba con fuerza la sabana.

Hanayo- L-lo a-are…. pero a cam-cambio u-usted lu-luego de-de que corte-te conmi-migo sa-saldra en u-una cita co-con mi herma-mana ge-gemela.- El chico sonrió con satisfacción y se sentó nuevamente. Le ofrecio su mano a la chica y esta la tomo lentamente.

Sousuke- ¡Perfecto! Bueno Hana-chan desde hoy cuida de mi.- le dijo con una hermosa pero falsa sonrisa.

Hanayo- U-usted también cuide-de de-

¿?-¡ONE-CHAN!-ambos miraron hacia la puerta y vieron a una chica exactamente igual que Hanayo solo que el cabello y los ojos de esta eran muy distintos a los de ella. Los ojos azules de ella reflejaban acusación y tristeza.- ¿Qué significa esto onee-chan? ¡Explícame!- exigió, pasaron unos minutos de silencio y tensión más que fea. La ojiazul harta de esperar se adentró a la habitación y les aparto ambas manos con un rudo movimiento de karate.

Hanayo- ¡Oye! ¡Eso duele You!- exclamo tomando su mano derecha con la izquierda escondiéndola entre medio de sus senos sin pasar desapercibido por el chico que miro los pechos de la peli castaña provocando que se sonrojara.- ¡Que irrespetuoso Souske-san!- le grito y este entonces miro los de su hermana que eran un size más grandes.- ¡Y ahora los de You!

You- ¡Onee-chan! ¿Cómo es que se te ocurrió salir con este pervertido? ¡Solo nos mira los pechos! ¡Cúbrelos!- grito muy enojada.

Hanayo- ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? ¡No me regañes onee-sama!- lloriqueo cómicamente la que parecía la menor de las dos. El joven no pudo aguantar más y estallo en risas, estas chicas sí que eran comiquísimas ambas chicas lo miraron primero enojadas y luego se dieron cuenta de que su situación si era muy cómica y rieron junto a él.

Luego de un rato la ojiazul seso sus risas para ponerse seria y señalo al joven quien vio estoico su dedo que lo apuntaba.

You- ¡Se lo advierto Souske-san! ¡No hiera a mi Onee-chan porque se las verá conmigo!- Se colocó en posición militar y luego les dio un saludo de despedida yéndose por fin del cuarto.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron en silencio por unos minutos y el chico hablo.

Sousuke- Gracias por aceptar Hana-chan, bueno yo me despido ma~ana hablaremos de como seguirá esto del plan y cuánto tiempo estemos saliendo.-Se paró de su asiento.- Bueno hasta mañana.

Hanayo-N-no dirá nada ¿Verdad?- ella le miro con suplica a lo que él le acaricio un poco el cabello y le dio una sonrisa cálida.-

Sousuke- Claro que no Hana-chan. No soy tan tirano.- con esto salió de la habitación no sin antes despedirse levantando una mano.

La joven aguazul al salir de la habitación corrió lo más que pudo hasta que llego a un parque muy poco concurrido, se sentó en una banca con pocas ganas e instantáneamente lagrimas corrieron por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Sollozo en voz alta y comenzó a hipar una y otra vez. Miro al cielo que para ella se veía algo borroso y lloro amargamente hasta quedarse dormida en esa banca donde le había conocido…


End file.
